Un último hilo
by RukiaGallega
Summary: Día tras día rodeado de muerte, podía sentir cómo la locura se adueñaba lentamente de su mente, hasta que el último hilo que lo ataba a la cordura se rompió.


N.A: ¡Mi primer fanfic de Kuroshitsuji! Hace apenas un mes que empecé a leerlo y ya es de mis favoritos. Me encanta Undertaker y quería que mi primer fic de este manga fuera sobre él, pero como no se sabe mucho de su pasado (por no decir nada) me he tomado unas cuantas libertades. Hay algunas referencias al capítulo 60 (no creo que se puedan considerar spoilers) y, sinceramente, no me gusta mucho el título pero no se me ocurrió ninguno mejor. Espero que os guste.

**Un último hilo**

Día tras día, siempre lo mismo.

Día tras día, de acuerdo a la lista, de un lado a otro recogiendo almas. Niños y ancianos, hombres y mujeres. En accidentes o muertes naturales, en asesinatos o suicidios. Día tras día.

Al principio había visto los registros cinematográficos con curiosidad, preguntándose qué había causado que esa vida llegara a su fin, pero con el paso del tiempo las imágenes se difuminaban en escenas repetitivas de momentos muy parecidos, y a la vez tan distintos que era imposible recordarlos todos. Felicidad y tristeza, amor y odio, riqueza y miseria. Salpicaban las memorias de toda alma humana; un patrón que siempre se mantenía y a la vez siempre cambiaba.

Hacía bien su trabajo. Indiferente, distante y frío, recolectaba las almas que debía en el tiempo asignado. Recibía las alabanzas de sus jefes y la admiración de sus compañeros. Y sin embargo...

No sabría decir cuándo empezó. Aquella sensación fue filtrándose lentamente dentro de él; un suave veneno rumiando en el fondo de su mente. Un buen día se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, de las siniestras ideas que su mente formaba; y sinceramente, se asustó. Aquello iba contra la naturaleza misma de la Muerte, contra las más sagradas leyes de los shinigamis. Decidió mantener aquellos pensamientos encerrados en el rincón más oscuro de su cerebro y nunca más dejarlos salir, pero no fue tan fácil. En los día en los que tenía más trabajo, cuando recorría agotado un campo de batalla, una ciudad inundada o un pueblo incendiado (cadáveres dispersados a sus pies por todas partes, gritos de dolor y angustia llenando el aire, el olor a muerte impregnando sus ropas hasta tal punto que ya hacía mucho que había dejado de sentirlo), no podía evitar bajar la guardia, y aquellos pensamientos, aquel veneno corrompía su alma y su mente, lenta, muy lentamente.

Año tras año se resistió a lo inevitable, pero pronto se dio cuenta que si seguía así acabaría perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba, y decidió abandonar. Desertar de aquel círculo interminable de monotonía y muerte y dejar todo, todo atrás.

Se escondió en una vieja funeraria, olvidada en un rincón perdido de Londres. Se había llevado el alma de su dueño cerca de una década atrás, un anciano que había enterrado con sus propias manos a sus padres, esposa e hijos, y muerto solo en una fría noche de invierno. El polvo y las telarañas se habían adueñado del lugar, la pintura de la paredes estaba descascarillada, el techo lleno de grietas y humedad parecía a punto de derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Al fondo, medio oculto en la penumbra, se podía adivinar el contorno de un escritorio descolorido por los años, un par de sillas carcomidas por las termitas y una estantería llena de registros que seguramente se desharían con solo tocarlos. La muerte y el tiempo se notaban en el aire; una una pesada mortaja que se le ceñía al pecho y le impedía respirar, la tapa de un ataúd que se cerraba sobre él.

Y sin embargo, nunca hizo nada al respecto. Abrir las ventanas, limpiar los suelos y muebles, reparar el techo, pintar las paredes... Un poco de atención y aquella antesala de la tumba habría parecido incluso hogareña. Pero la atmósfera de abandono y ruinas era demasiado apropiada, demasiado parecida a su propia alma, y no se sentía con fuerzas para cubrir con una capa de falsa estabilidad lo que en realidad estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

El trabajo manual le sentó bien. Medir la madera al milímetro para que las piezas encajasen perfectamente, pasar la lija una y otra vez hasta que quedase bien pulida, barnizar el conjunto en un tono sobrio... El esfuerzo lo dejaba maravillosamente agotado y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pudo dormir bien.

Incluso empezó a encontrar agradable el tratar con sus huéspedes. Antes se había limitado a recolectar las almas, sin prestar atención al cuerpo que dejaban atrás, pero ahora éste se había convertido en el centro de su atención. Cosía la carne rasgada de los que habían tenido una muerte violenta, les devolvía la humanidad arrancada a la fuerza, el color de la sangre perdida, la expresión tranquila a esos rostros deformados por el dolor y la agonía.

Pero a medida que los años proseguían su lento curso su mente volvía a jugarle malas pasadas. A solas con un huésped recién llegado, a veces se sorprendía a sí mismo mirando el cadáver y preguntándose: "¿Qué pasaría si...?"

Intentaba, de veras intentaba apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, pero volvían una y otra vez, y de nuevo sentía el veneno de la locura adueñándose de su mente, poco a poco pero sin nunca dejar de avanzar.

Y cuando sostenía el cuerpo sin vida de Claudia entre sus brazos, su propia sangre goteando sobre aquel rostro que tanto amaba, pudo sentirlo. Pudo sentir el último hilo que lo ataba a la cordura romperse.


End file.
